


Once Upon a Memory

by okijin



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okijin/pseuds/okijin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SarBella<br/>此处仅作存文使用。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Memory

 

“你这是要杀了他！”

穆蕾在他的身后大吼大叫。

萨奇斯置若罔闻，他在专注的找一个适当的方法把眼前的人带走。可刚才他试图把他抱起来的时候，那个人即便在昏迷中也明显的露出了痛苦的表情。

穆蕾终于忍受不了，她走上前拉住了萨奇斯的手臂，还想要说些什么来阻止他。可萨奇斯回头时看向她的眼神让她霎时不知如何开口。

其实已经没有退路了。

这个一贯表现骄纵的女人其实并不愚蠢，从贝拉米第一次倒下的那天起她就意识到了有一天他们将会以一种最为狼狈不堪的姿态被驱逐，就像他们习惯对别人做的那样。而这一天到来的相当快。

“不能动也要走。”萨奇斯说，“总比死在这里好。”

她明白了萨奇斯没说出口的话，让他死在船上，也比死在这里好上千百倍。

 

巫女之舌再次扬帆，如同逃亡一样的离开了那个盘踞着无数虎视眈眈的海贼的小镇。顶着暴风雨，初到时的意气风发被磨的一干二净，尽管没有其他人受伤，散发出的却都是如同苟延残喘的老者一样无望的气息。

穆蕾愤愤的甩上了船舱的门，把风雨和航海士嘶哑的喊声一起关在了外面。

萨奇斯坐在一旁的椅子里，打火机正要靠近含着的香烟，被穆蕾喝止。

“在病人的房间里不要抽烟！”

萨奇斯切了一声，可手上还是熄灭了火苗：“你什么时候有这么多规矩了？”

“就算你的丽丽小宝贝不在了，也不代表我这里是你可以消闲的地方，滚到别的地方去。”

听到这句话萨奇斯立刻皱起了眉头。

“这关我什么事！”

在这片海洋，一个小小错误都足以让人丢掉性命。丽丽那个蠢女人现在才想到要撇清关系，太迟了。

他把视线转向床上的人，从他进来的时候起贝拉米就是这幅模样，无声无息的活像一具尸体。

“贝拉米怎么样？”

穆蕾深深的看了他一眼，而后转身走向床边：“烧退不下去，听天由命吧。”

萨奇斯最后还是选择了十分粗暴的方式把贝拉米从旅馆扛到了船上，于是那些被匕首划开的伤口再度开裂，血浸透了绷带。穆蕾缝合了那些破碎的皮肉，敷上她能找到的最好的药，再次包扎起来。可上船的当晚，贝拉米还是发起了高烧。

她只是一个普通的船医，她不认为自己有足够的实力从死神手下保住他微弱的呼吸，她只能尽力而为。

“嗯。”出乎意料的萨奇斯只是点了点头，并没有任何其他的表示。

在穆蕾的印象里贝拉米和萨奇斯并不像船长和副船长的关系，在这帮人渣的眼里根本没有什么忠诚和辅佐的概念，他们就像一对多年的狐朋狗友一样，不算亲密的过分，却不让旁人插进他们中间去。

直到那个男人出现，他用那恐怖的力量支配着萨奇斯手中的刀刃，几乎杀了贝拉米，也给了这支海贼团近乎致命的一击。

萨奇斯陷入了濒临崩溃的暴躁之中，他撕扯自己的头发，冲穆蕾吼叫，用拳头驱赶每一个试图靠近他的伙伴。可当穆蕾告诉他贝拉米还活着，他能活下去的时候萨奇斯奇迹般的平静了。之后他用不同于以往的果决下令整备，带着所有愿意离开的船员以最快的速度进行了这次逃亡。

穆蕾觉得自己似乎察觉了什么。也许是萨奇斯看着她拆开贝拉米的绷带，那些狰狞伤口再次露出来时，她不经意的回头瞥见的他脸上一闪而过的神情告诉她的。

此刻这个充斥着消毒液和药物味道的房间，加上这两个人，都让她觉得沉闷无比。

她想自己该出去走走，虽然外面风雨交加，她也许无处可去。

可是这个男人比她更要无处可去。

      

萨奇斯看着穆蕾走出船舱。

她说船长暂时交给你照顾，接着就出门透气去了。

终于开始焦躁了吗？难怪，她一直是皱着眉头一脸烦闷的表情，或许是如今的处境和之前落差太大接受不了？

他没有花太多时间去揣度船医小姐的心思，搬过椅子坐到了床头。穆蕾的嘱托他还是必须践行的。

贝拉米的呼吸很轻，高热让他的肤色看起来有些不正常，嘴唇也有干裂的迹象。

萨奇斯想起医生的做法，他学着那个女人的动作笨拙的用棉签沾了水涂抹在他的嘴唇上。经过水的润泽，干燥的嘴唇好像泛起了一丝血色，萨奇斯觉得他又有了点活人的气息。

他凑近了一些，却依旧没有听到他的气息。萨奇斯用手指去探了探他的呼吸，感觉到一缕轻微但滚烫的气流从指尖滑过去，胸腔里的紧绷感终于稍稍松弛了一些。

不仅仅是那个女人，他也无法适应。这和处境无关，只是面前的这个人变得不一样了。他习惯于看到贝拉米趾高气昂的样子，吐出恶毒的言语或是哈哈大笑，生命力像享乐时倒进杯中的酒一样满到溢出来。只要贝拉米攥着拳头，在这片靠力量说话的海上，他们就可以心安理得的享受一切。

察觉到一丝异样，萨奇斯偏头，看到贝拉米眼睛睁开了一线。

萨奇斯慌张的退开了些许。

“贝拉米……”他喊出了他的名字，忽然又闭了嘴。

如果他问你醒着吗，那才是真的蠢透了。

贝拉米当然不可能醒着。他毫无光彩的瞳仁空洞的望着一片虚无。

萨奇斯用手覆盖着他的眼睛，轻轻的帮他把眼睛合上。他小心的不去接触到覆盖着左颊的纱布，他记得那里有一道很深的伤口。幸好没有伤到眼睛，他回忆起了自己手中的刀从那里划过去时的感觉，微微的颤抖了一下。

既然睡着就什么都别看，什么都别想。

他突然想起这样的桥段总是发生在死不瞑目的人身上，有些懊悔自己刚才的动作。不过这个家伙没那么容易死掉，小小的不吉利或许于他根本无害，因为他本身就如同噩运一样，让人不快。

萨奇斯想起了他们还是菜鸟的时候被人围堵，整个小镇都燃烧着他们无处可逃，贝拉米像颗炮弹一样弹进那片看上去没有尽头的火海，等再次出现的时候，额头流下的血把眼睛染的猩红，肩背全是皮肉翻开的伤口，血液浸透了那件难看的粉色背心，头发散发着焦糊的臭味，他箍住萨奇斯的脖子，用被烟熏哑了的嗓子发出刺耳的笑声，说那不过是一帮废物。

那时他能活下来，现在当然也能。

虽然萨奇斯不知道自己究竟是真的相信着这一点，还是在给不知所措的自己进行无谓的洗脑。

 

而贝拉米就如萨奇斯所了解的那样韧命。

难得风和日丽的日子，贝拉米披着他的深蓝色斗篷站在甲板上，头上的绷带让他看起来像一尊造型滑稽的塑像。他的死里逃生并没能挽救这艘船上沉闷的气氛。萨奇斯看到艾迪从楼梯走下来，皱着眉头盯着手腕的指针，喃喃自语的抱怨着又出毛病了。而其余的人都只是沉默的做着手头的事，或者百无聊赖的坐在甲板上喝着酒。

贝拉米已经站在一旁许久没有动了。顺着他的视线看过去，是主帆上那个挂着怪异笑容的标记。萨奇斯觉得贝拉米盯着那个笑脸的眼神都能把船帆烧穿。如果他们还有可以替换的船帆的话，他一定会冲上去替贝拉米把那面船帆撕碎。

“我不会放弃这个标志的。”贝拉米突然开口。

萨奇斯错愕的看着他：“你发什么疯？”

贝拉米歪着脑袋笑了笑，没再说什么，一个人向船舱走去。

这个笑容萨奇斯太熟悉了，带着贝拉米特有的自负和邪气，他只要眼神一动萨奇斯就能明白他脑子里的坏主意，然后陪他撒个无伤大雅的小谎，玩些小把戏，或者是出手教训那些不长眼色的杂碎们。可这一次他没能理解他的意思。

“你打算做什么，贝拉米！”他在他身后大叫，但贝拉米没有停下脚步。

萨奇斯有些恼火的跟了上去。直到回到属于船长的舱室，贝拉米都没有理会他。萨奇斯看着他自顾自的走到床边，踢掉靴子躺下，完全是一副神游的模样。

“别告诉我你还打算去舔那家伙的皮鞋，贝拉米。”

话出口的瞬间萨奇斯就有些后悔，可出乎意料的贝拉米并没有被激怒。

“我和我们。”他看向萨奇斯的眼神是未曾见过的冷静，“是两码事，萨奇斯。”

萨奇斯花了几秒钟来消化他话里的意味，之后勃然大怒的扑上去揪住了他的领子。

“你他妈的又要搞什么！彻底打算去给那家伙当狗了么，他可是要杀了你！”

被他压在底下的人显然是被弄痛了未愈合的伤口，贝拉米骤然纠结起的眉心让萨奇斯下意识的松开了手。

“我可没这么说。”贝拉米喘着气，扯了扯嘴角，还没退去的痛苦的神色和这个笑容混合成了一个奇怪的表情。

萨奇斯拼命的深呼吸试图压抑自己的情绪，他现在只想狠狠的揍他一拳或是干点别的什么足以泄愤的事，可是理智告诉他以贝拉米现在的状况这些方法都不适宜。

“撇开多弗朗明哥不谈，那是我一个人的事情……”

他终于伸手堵住了他的嘴。

俯身的时候有小心的不去压到他胸前的刀伤，当他咬在贝拉米颈侧的时候感觉到被覆盖在掌心下的呼吸滞了一滞。

贝拉米握住了他的手腕从自己脸上挪下，稍稍动了动肩膀把上方的人抵开些许。萨奇斯起身看着他，他觉得自己最好马上转身走人，可是手腕还是被对方紧紧的攥着。

贝拉米并没露出厌恶或是愤怒的神色，他面无表情的注视着他，萨奇斯知道自己已经失去了所有解读这个人心思的能力。就这么自暴自弃的等待宣判吧，他有些疲惫的想着。

沉默的对峙持续了一会，萨奇斯看到贝拉米抬起胳膊，尽管没有施力的样子显然不像是会给他一拳或者一记耳光，可当那只手揽住了他的脖子的时候他还是惊讶了。这份错愕从嘴唇贴合到分离也没有结束。

萨奇斯几乎是连滚带爬的从床上一路到门口。出门之前他特意回头看了看，勉强的安抚自己这家伙不会逃跑的，然后飞快的跑回了自己的舱室。

再次回到贝拉米的房间后，萨奇斯动作急躁的碰的一声摔上了门。

他把那支翻找出来的软膏扔在了被褥上，跪在床上伸手就去扯他的裤子。贝拉米没太挣扎，仰面安静的躺着，任由萨奇斯亲吻他的腰腹，掰开他的双腿，之后小心翼翼的把沾了润滑剂的手指插进他的臀缝里。

“你想这么做多久了？”

萨奇斯瞥了他一眼，看到他脸上不怀好意的笑之后顿时懒得理睬他：“不知道。”

“为什么？”他又问。

“我说了不知道。”萨奇斯答道，手指进出的动作更加粗鲁起来，“也许你长了一张欠干的脸。”

“别告诉我你当初就这么对你的妞。”

“你能闭嘴么。”

萨奇斯觉得自己的那点负罪感简直是喂了狗，这个油盐不进的家伙，如果不戳痛他他根本不会给一点人该给的反应。

他抽出手指，扯过被褥塞在那人的腰下，把那玩意抵在了穴口。

之后贝拉米终于闭了嘴，异物深入身体带来的不适让他暂时失去了组织语言的能力。他抓紧了萨奇斯的肩膀发出了一声闷哼。

“少用点力。”萨奇斯把他的手从肩头掰下来按在了一旁，“小心伤口裂开。”

“有种别干……唔！”

原本是想给他一个教训，一下子撞进最深的位置，可没有防备的肠壁猛的绞紧，也差点让他自己丢盔弃甲。

“蠢货！”贝拉米扬起手狠狠的敲了他的脑袋。

“你他妈别动！”萨奇斯按住他的另一只胳膊，他开始再次深入，不再莽撞而是试图找寻到一个合适的节奏缓缓的进出。

尽管不敢放开对对方双臂的压制，萨奇斯还是没能克制住诱惑的松开了一手的禁锢，抚摸上了他被汗水濡湿的短发。那些紧绷的肌肉让他产生深深的忧虑，也许下一秒雪白的绷带就会再次因为伤口崩裂而被染红。这不是个享受欢愉的好时机，但在他克制的动作之下，贝拉米也被感染了，他的身体僵硬的躺在床上，可内壁热情的拧成了一团。萨奇斯看着从贝拉米眼角滑下的水珠，如果那是欢愉的泪水的话，他可真是要为此而自豪了。

这场交欢平和到近乎无趣，却让他几乎燃尽了血液与爱意。只可惜没有办法好好的拥抱。

“去空岛吧。”

将火热的体液灌进对方的身体里，宣泄的失神之后，他听到贝拉米这样说。

萨奇斯的动作顿了一顿。

然后他说好。

亲眼去看一看，那个叫做空岛的狗屁玩意是不是真的存在。

要是这么容易就被打垮，他们根本就用不着出海了。

那个狂妄的、讨人厌的混蛋果然还活着，真是让人觉得棒透了。萨奇斯这样想着，倾下身去，和他交换了第一个真正意义上的，炙热的吻。

 

萨奇斯从自己的房间出来的时候，看到穆蕾沉着一张脸，像根杆子一样戳在楼梯的一侧。

他从她身边走过的时候那个女人叫住了他。

“你让他用那样的身体陪你做爱。”她在几个字上咬重了音，显而易见的兴师问罪。

“热度又上来了，拜托你，要玩的话先考虑一下会不会增加别人的工作量！”

萨奇斯低着头听她刻意压低嗓子的斥责，从口袋里掏出一支烟点上。

“抱歉，我的错。”他用了自己最诚恳的语气，“不过我现在没工夫照顾伤员了，现在有一件大事要准备。”

“要做什么？”

萨奇斯指了指上方：“船长命令，做一次到万米高空的飞行。”

穆蕾瞪大了眼睛看着他。

“你们两个神经病！”半晌终于找回自己声音的女人一开口就是咒骂。

“哈哈哈哈，你只管尽好你的责任吧，医生。”萨奇斯笑着说，“赶紧想办法把船长的身体弄好，这样我们才有可能活的久一点。”

他摆了摆手，把还在惊诧中的船医小姐扔在了原地。

他有一大帮的混小子要说服。接下来还要组织情报收集，船身也许还需要一点改装？

从甲板上看去，天空飘着薄云，月色明朗。

不知道什么样的天气适合飞行？

 


End file.
